


Love and battles

by Kayllahs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Endgame, F/M, Infinity War, Love, Marvel - Freeform, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayllahs/pseuds/Kayllahs
Summary: Steve and Natasha had something going on after the events of civil war which ended with a secret pregnancy. Now, five years after the events of Infinity War, Natasha lives into a cabin with their child but Steve doesn't know his existence.What happens when fate decided something else for them?
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, there!
> 
> Before we get started, here's a few heads up;
> 
> →At first, this story was supposed to be an oneshot but I got so much muse for it and people liked it that I decided to turn it into a short story.
> 
> →Please, do note that English is not my first language. Feel free to point out any mistakes or sentences that doesn't make sense.
> 
> →If you like this story, please tell me by commenting or favorite!
> 
> →The picture for the cover is not mine so credit to the owner!
> 
> Lots of love and enjoy,  
> Kayllahs

_Vivamus, moriendum est_

**Chapter 1 : Loved you during the battle in Wakanda**

_**Denmark, 2017** _

" _Nat, when I'm making a promise to you I'm dead serious." He had told her. "When all of this madness is over I'll be there for you, I'll keep you safe and sound because I care about you."_

_She looked up to him and grabbed his neck as she pulling her lips on his._

" _Nat-" He said after kissing her for a moment but she interrupted him._

" _Shh, don't say anything." She told him before resuming their kiss. "Let us be for one night."_

_**Wakanda, 2018** _

Steve and Natasha looked at each other with despair and hope. Despair to have to fight again for the world, to fight against an unknown enemy coming straight from outer space. Hope, oh, how much they hoped to win this one more battle so they could stop running from the governments and settle down to live their lives the way they wanted. They were both standing in the room the king T'challa had provided them to change for the upcoming battle with this alien Bruce had told them about, Thanos or whatever his name was.

"Natasha," Steve began, his fixed on her face. "I want you to promise me to keep going if I happen die today."

She looked at him as if he had said something dumb, which he actually had. He always was the positive guy who cheered up everybody, he never was talking about the worst that could happen to him or anybody else. She shook her head in disagreement. "Don't. Don't say that. We are going to be okay, you hear me?"

"I know, I know." He assured her calmly. "It's just that... Right now our lives are pretty crazy and I don't know how to stop this madness or even how to slow it down. I never knew I was signing up for this."

"Are you starting to regret your decision of becoming a hero?" She asked him while looking straight in his eyes. "Of meeting the team? Meeting me?"

"No, I would never regret that. I meant that I am tired of running and fighting for nothing." He shook his head looking down at his feet. "Not that I want something back, it's just... I'm getting tired."

"Of what?" She asked him.

"Everything."

"Even us?"

"There's no-" He stopped mid-sentence refusing to say something he didn't know because they never talked about it. "Look, I know there are some things we need to talk about and I can't stay a-and neither can you." He lifted his eyes to look into hers. "Just please, let me hold you for a little longer now before we go risking our lives again."

Natasha nodded and wrapped both of her arms around Steve who did the same before burying his head in her hair. They stopped talking and held each other for maybe the last time, for all they knew they could be dead in an hour.

"No matter what happens, you'll never be alone Natasha." Steve whispered in her ear after a few minutes of silence. He knew she never liked to be alone. "My heart is with yours, so even if we're apart, you'll _never_ be alone."

_**Denmark, 2017** _

_He brushed his hand over her hair as he pulled back a branch of those new and fresh blonde hair. Natasha looked at him fondly, with so much emotions. She had never looked at anybody the way she looked at him. "I'll soon have to go but I don't want to." She said with a hint of sadness and fear in her voice._

" _Then, stay with me." He pleaded her grabbing her hand gently. "Don't leave."_

_Natasha sit up in the bed pulling the covers over her upper body. "You know I can't. It's too dangerous."_

_Steve sighed. He knew she was right. "Where are you going this time?" He then asked._

" _Russia probably."_

" _Russia?!" He exclaimed sitting up as well to get a better view of her face. "That is as much dangerous as staying with me and the guys if not more!"_

" _That is exactly where they don't expect to find me." She retorted sighing._

_He shook his head in disagreement. "No, you can't go there. You'll end up being killed by anybody from your past."_

" _Everywhere I go is a dangerous place for me!" She argued and pulled back the covers before standing up. She started getting dressed and annoyed. "I can't believe you're doing this again. Every time I come and every time it's time for me to leave you say this kind of things! It's not just hard for you, it's hard for me, too Steve. I don't like this." She turned around to look at him. "You think that it doesn't scares me to leave? To be on my own?_ _You are Captain American, God's righteous man that everyone looks after. I'm just the Black Widow with more than thousands enemies around the world. I have enemies in almost every countries!"_

" _Nat..." He sighed. "I care too much about you to loose you."_

" _Me, too." She sat down on the bed. "When I say I have to go, I have to. You can't try to convince me to do otherwise, Steve. This is how our lives have became."_

" _Fine." He reluctantly said._

_Natasha stood up and started pulling her clothes in her bag while Steve got dressed. When she finished reuniting all of her stuff she zipped closed the bag and looked at Steve. "Come here," He told her holding out his big arms for her to be enveloped by. She walked up to him and hugged him closing her eyes. Steve buried his head in her now blonde hair and whispered in her ear sweet nothings._

_They pulled away after a moment and he looked into her green eyes. "Remember, when you miss me close your eyes_. _I may be far from you but I'm_ _never gone and when you fall asleep without me next to you, just remember that we lay under the same stars."_

_She nodded with a smile on her lips, he always told her that before she would leave. "I know you can't stay but let me hold you a little longer now." He wrapped again his arms around her and left a sweet kiss on her cheek. "No matter what happens, you'll never be alone Natasha." Steve said after a few minutes of silence. "My heart is with yours, so even if we're apart, you'll never be alone."_

_**Wakanda, 2018** _

Natasha ran through the forest as she saw nobody around her. Thanos had came and blocked her under rocks she couldn't free herself from. She couldn't see where he went nor who he went to. She kept debating herself until she heard someone scream in pain then she heard Thor yelling 'NO!' and a few seconds later she was freed from the rocks. This is when she started running to see what had happened. People's names where called out but she kept running to find her friends. She recognized Bruce in one of Tony's armor in the middle of the trees and saw that Thor was there, too. They seemed to be looking forward and they did not look one bit happy. She ran faster and noticed that Steve was crouched down before somebody's body. She ran to him and saw that it was Vision. Her mouth open as a gasp of terror left her mouth, she looked down at the body with horror and sadness. The top of his head, where the stone was, was cracked open and he had turned grey.

Seeing this horror, Natasha put her hands over her belly in shock, but also in a _protective_ way. This is it, the worst had happened. Steve collapsed on the ground breathing heavily in shock.

"What is this?" Rhodes asked taking a step forwards. Natasha just noticed that he and Rocket had as well survived whatever the hell happened. "What the hell is happening?" He asked again looking around.

A moment of silence fell upon them, they all tried to understand what had happened. Steve, realizing that almost everybody was gone said. "Oh, god."

_**New York, 2023** _

She was walking around the kitchen as she finished preparing lunch. Today, it was lasagnas, one of James' favorite food. She pulled out the two plates from the dresser along with the glasses and sat them down on the kitchen table. Soft music was playing and she danced through the whole room while setting the table and taking the lasagnas from the oven. She set the dish on the center of the table and turned off the music.

She walked to the front of the stairs and put a hand on the piece of wood. "James, come here!" She called out. "It's time to eat!" She informed him.

"James?" A voice she hadn't heard for years asked from behind her.

She jumped and looked behind her straddled. Her eyes grew at least three sizes and her mouth fell open in shock. Her eyes never left him, her heartbeat accelerated and she was frozen in place. So much frozen she hadn't heard the soft sounds of somebody climbing down the stairs.

"Mommy, what are we eating?" James asked from beside her innocently. Her eyes never left the man standing at her door frame, but his eyes drifted from her to the little boy on the last stair.

"Natasha?" He called out, talking once again.

"Steve..." She whispered softly.

_Let us live, since we must die_


	2. Chapter 2

_Fugit inreparabile tempus_

**C** **hapter 2: Five years and a secret child later**

_**New York, 2023** _

She was walking around the kitchen as she finished preparing lunch. Today, it was lasagnas, one of James' favorite food. She pulled out the two plates from the dresser along with the glasses and sat them down on the kitchen table. Soft music was playing and she danced through the whole room while setting the table and taking the lasagnas from the oven. She set the dish on the center of the table and turned off the music.

She walked to the front of the stairs and put a hand on the piece of wood. "James, come here!" She called out. "It's time to eat!" She informed him.

"James?" A voice she hadn't heard for years asked from behind her.

She jumped and looked behind her straddled. Her eyes grew at least three sizes and her mouth fell open in shock. Her eyes never left him, her heartbeat accelerated and she was frozen in place. So much frozen she hadn't heard the soft sounds of somebody climbing down the stairs.

"Mommy, what are we eating?" James asked from beside her innocently. Her eyes never left the man standing at her door frame, but his eyes drifted from her to the little boy on the last stair.

"Natasha?" He called out, talking once again.

"Steve..." She whispered softly.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Her son called out for her. "Mommy, wake up!" He was telling her and Natasha turned to look at him. She saw that he was looking at her with innocence and her head turned back to where Steve was to find him gone. "Mommy!" James said, his voice fading.

Natasha gasped slightly as she woke up. She felt a weigh on her stomach and opened her eyes to see her child sitting there with an angelic smile. "Hi, mommy." He told her as he laid on top of her. She smiled and kissed his head in a loving manner.

"You're heavy." She complained slightly with a groan.

He chuckled amusingly. "No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are." She smiled and stood up wrapping her arm around his small body so he wouldn't fall. She looked at the  red haired boy who had the same boyish smile as his father.

_His father_.

How long it has been since she last saw him. Sure, they had been talking over the phone or through holographic calls but they haven't seen each other  since one month after the snap. Steve had not been questioning her about her disappearance and she was thankful for that. She felt a pang on her heart every time she'd speak with him and that James would be close by. She always made sure he was in another room or watching a movie. The boy had no idea who is father was, he didn't even know children could have two parents or more.

He hadn't been in contact with anybody else but his mother, his aunt Carol that he rarely saw and his uncle Rhodey. They were the only two who knew about his existence, Natasha had kept the secret from everybody else that was still alive. Carol had discovered because she showed up at Natasha’s cabin when the later woman was pregnant, she stayed with her until the birth of James. Rhodey had discovered about the child when he followed Carol to the cabin, he was the one who helped Natasha to give birth. The redhead woman had decided to name him James after Bucky, because he was Steve’s closest friend but also the name came from Rhodey who helped her.

His full name was James Samuel Rogers, in honor of those they lost.

Shortly after the snap, the remaining avengers had quickly drifted apart. Tony and Pepper had retired in a cabin into the woods when they discovered about the CEO's pregnancy. Thor left for Norway where he rebuilt Asgard with the survivors and where he had fallen into his depression over losing his brother, his friends and his people. Bruce had left the compound and Steve had taken his own apartment away from the new facility.

Despite living in the woods, away from everybody, Natasha had managed to take care of everything from there while talking care of her child. She had helped orphans and family through the five years even if she was as devastated as everybody was.

She hadn't told Steve about their child because she didn't want to cause more pain. They never got to talk about what they were, even if they knew something strong had happened between them they never talked about it. The thing is that Steve had lost Bucky and Sam, well so did she but she didn't want to increase his pain while he lost everybody. At that time, Tony was lost and to her eyes, it wasn't the right time to speak about her pregnancy.

The fact alone that she was pregnant while she was not supposed to be able to procreate had scared her to death and she had this sense of protection over her child that made her flew away from everyone. Carol and Rhodes had been very understanding with her and they never pushed to tell to Steve about his child.

"Mommy," James called out his mother bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Who is the man in our kitchen?"

Natasha frowned. "What? James, is there a man in our kitchen? Who is he?"

The little boy shrugged. "I don't know."

"Did he see you? Did you speak with him?" She urged on.

"Yes! He told me to wake you up." James informed his mother.

"Okay, go to your room, darling. Mommy is going to talk with the man and I don't want you around." She put her son down and he immediately listened to his mother. He ran to his room and played with his toys.

Natasha grabbed her gun that was under her bed and climbed down the stairs. She held down the gun holding it with both of her hands. She brushed herself against the wall as she walked through the corridor leading to the kitchen. She silently let out a sigh and entered the kitchen holding up her gun.

"Whoa!" The man said. "Is that how you greet a friend?"

Natasha sighed as she noticed who the man was. Just what she needed. She pulled down her gun and looked at him as she grumpily asked. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Not even a hello or how have you been?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest. "That's not nice, Red."

"What the hell do you want, Stark?" She asked and put the gun on the table.

Tony looked at her action with a raising eyebrow. "Okay." He slightly said and sat down on a chair. "We found a way."

"To what?"

"Save everybody." He said seriously. "We found a way to bring everybody back."

She looked at him and shock came across her face. She was not expecting to ever hear those words. "How?" She asked softly as she sat down with her face still shocked.

"Time travel."

She nodded slightly and shrugged. "Okay."

"Okay? It doesn't shock you or anything?"

"I've been receiving emails from a raccoon, so nothing sounds so crazy anymore Tony." She informed him. "Are we going to go through time to where everything started? To Wakanda when Thanos came?"

Tony looked at her and he held out his finger towards her as his mouth fell aback. "No. We actually are going to collect the stones when they all were on earth."

"But why not to the battle in Wakanda?"

"Well, Thanos is dead and we could put ourselves more in danger if we try to get the stones directly from him." He informed her. "Plus it wouldn't change anything, whatever you do in the past it is not going to change our time but it will creates a new alternate time."

Natasha nodded slightly trying to understand and looked at him. "Alright. When will you guys go… in the past?"

"As soon as possible." Tony told her. "Mostly when everybody is reunited."

She stood up and went to the dresser to take out the plates for breakfast. "You can't be implying that I come with you. Everything went great these last years even if we weren't all together." She stubbornly said.

"We need you, Natasha." Tony pleaded as he stood up. "The world needs you one more time, we could bring everybody back... Bucky, Sam, T'Challa, Wanda... Peter..." He said his voice cracking a bit. "Even Barton's family..."

Natasha put her hands on the counter and her eyes closed as her heart tightened at the mention of everybody they had lost. "Tony, don't."

"Don't be stubborn, Nat." He said. "If there's a chance, as small as it is, we have to take it."

"I can't..."

"Why? Because of Steve? Because of your son? Because you never told about him to anybody?"

Her head shoot to his. "How do you know?" She asked, she didn't care if she was admitting it all. There was no point in lying.

"It's pretty obvious. That child really is a combination of the two of you and even if I hadn't been told that something had happened the two of you, that makes me happy?"

"I don't think that Steve would be happy if he knew." She told him. "How can I face him? I had so many opportunities to tell him and I just kept my mouth shut."

"Natasha, he'll forgive you, he's Steve. He might be mad at you for some time but he wouldn't stay this way forever." He assured her as he put a hand over her shoulder.

"I- I- I'll tell him when everybody is going to be back." She said.

"The boy can stay with Pep and Happy, he'd get to know his cousin." Tony told her. "We don't live far away from your place anyway."

Natasha nodded. "Alright, let's go."

_Time flies without return_


	3. Chapter 3

_Quos amor verus tenuit_

**Chapter 3: Reuniting**

_**New Avengers Facility, 2023** _

Tony stopped his car at the entrance of the facility and pulled down his car window. His eyes glanced at Natasha for a second then they drifted to the machine on his left, he had to extend his arm to click on the button. A few moments later, FRIDAY’S voice was heard. “Welcome to the New Avengers Facility, may I know who I am speaking to?”

“Tony Stark.” He spoke into the microphone and an ‘access granted’ appeared on the small board of the machine.

“Welcome, Sexiest Avenger.” FRIDAY said as she opened the portal. “It has been sad days without you here, Sir.”

Natasha turned her head towards Tony with an eyebrow quirked up. “Sexiest Avenger? Really?”

“What? It was before, I never changed it.” He shrugged and began to drive his car into the facility. “I mean, I don’t think that I will ever have to change it, right?”

“Of course not.” She said in a sarcastic tone. “Tony, please don’t say anything to Steve.”

“I will not, you have my promise, Red.” He looked at her and gave her genuine smile. He turned his head and sped his car towards the entrance of the building. Natasha let out a soft sigh when she noticed that Steve was there, looking beaten-up. The billionaire pulled his car over the blonde haired guy, he reversed his car when he went a bit too far. He rolled down the window and looked up at Steve. “Why the long face?” He asked as he brushed his hand over his chin. “Let me guess: he turned into a baby.”

Steve gave a slight nod, he had no idea that Natasha was also in the car. “Among other things, yeah. What are you doing here?”

Tony got out of his car and closed the door behind him before going to the back of his car. He ignored the soldier’s question and said. “That’s the EPR Paradox. Instead of pushing Lang through time, you might’ve wound up pushing time through Lang. It’s tricky, dangerous. Somebody shoulda cautioned you against it.

With a sigh, Steve replied. “You did.”

Stark looked at Shim in a surprised way. “Oh, did I?” He asked, acting like he didn’t know. “Thank God I’m here. Regardless, I fixed it.” He said as he held up his right hand with a device on it. “A fully functioning Time-Space GPS… I just want peace.” He added making a peace sign with his fingers. “Turns out, resentment is corrosive and I hate it.”

“Me too.” The soldier said as he looked at Tony.

The billionaire paused before he began talking again. “We got a shot at getting these stones, but I gotta tell you my priorities, bring back what we lost? I hope, yes. Keep what I got, I have to, at all costs.” He announced. “And… maybe not die trying will be nice.”

Steve gave him a small smile and held out his hand. “Sounds like a deal.” Tony looked at his hand and grabbed it to shake in the deal. He pulled his hand back and reached back into his truck to take something else out. He took out Cap’s shield and held it out for him.

Rogers hesitated. “Tony...”

“Why? He made it for you.” He said, talking about his father. “Plus, honestly, I have to get it out of the garage before Morgan takes it sledding.”

Steve fitted his arm into the Shield which still looked good on him. “Thank you, Tony.”

The said billionaire smiled at the older man and Steve did so, as well. None of them spoke, they just looked at each other. The scene was becoming a little awkward.

“Have you guys finished gazing into each other’s eyes? We have a world to save.” Natasha, who had gotten fed up went out of the car to find them looking at each other, said with slight annoyance. The two men diverted their eyes to her, Tony smirked slightly whereas Steve’s eyes fell open in shock. He hadn’t expected to see her today, or at least right now.

“Nat...” He trailed off and put the Shield back in the truck. He went around the car to where she was and pulled her into a hug. Natasha was surprised by his reaction, she didn’t think he’d take her in his arms the moment he’d saw her again. “I missed you.” He breathed into her ear. She smiled slightly and wrapped her arms around his body, returning his warm embrace.

“I missed you, too.” She said closing her eyes and savored the moment. She had missed his hugs, his voice, his smell, his big arms around her small frame. She was so happy to see him again that she forgot she lied to him for years, that she hid his child from him. “How have you been?” She asked him once they pulled back.

“I’ve been good, how about you?” He said placing one of his hand on her cheek. Natasha smiled up at him then it is now that she seemed to remember about their child.

“G-Good.” She said softly.

Steve didn’t ask any more questions and pulled away to get his Shield that was now laying against Tony’s car. The billionaire had pulled it out again and had closed his trunk before walking inside of the building to leave the two lovebirds alone. Rogers grabbed his shield and went inside the building to where everybody else was, he obviously made sure that Natasha went along with him. “I’m really happy to see you.” He told her as they entered the room where a minivan was.

She saw Tony and… Hulk and Bruce talk? She frowned slightly as she looked at the big green guy who was talking just like Bruce and who was wearing clothes. Steve chuckled when he saw the confusion on her face. “Yeah, that’s new.” He told her.

She nodded and Bruce smiled when he saw her. “Hey, Nat.” He waved with one of his Hulky hands. “It’s good to see you.” He declared.

“Bet you don’t even remember me.” Scott said from beside her. “We met at the airport, back then, in Germany.”

“Yeah, I remember you.” Natasha said. “You’re Ant-Man, the guy who grows small and big, right?”

“Yeah, exactly!” Scott said with a smile, he was happy to know that at least somebody knew him. He beamed like a child on Christmas, he gave her thumbs up as he clicked his tongue.

She smiled awkwardly and looked over at Tony and Bruce. “When are we going?”

“Once I’ve built the machine and once the team is reunited.” Tony said with a shrug as he removed his sunglasses from his face to look at her better.

“Who’s getting Barton?” She then asked, he had went down the hill after losing his family. He had begun killing people and left rooms filled with blood and corpses. She had tried to keep an eye on him but he was frequently moving around the world, Rhodey had helped her to keep track on him but he kept telling her to give up, he would not come back.

“We were kind of hoping you would.” Steve said hesitatingly and he gave her an awkward look as he tilted his head. “If that isn’t a bother, of course.”

She let out a sigh as she looked outside of the huge window. “I don’t know where he is. He keeps going on and off radar, I can’t know when he’ll show up next. Even Rhodey can’t, we’ve been tracking him together since this all began.”

Tony let out a small gasp as he looked at Natasha. “Does he-”

“Yes!” She all but screamed at him, she cleared her throat when she felt everybody’s eyes on her. Steve and Bruce narrowed their eyes at her and Tony. On the other hand, Scott didn’t notice anything at all. Natasha then said. “Barton is not gonna be an option this time I fear.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” A voice from behind them asked. “I’m here, aren’t I?”

Steve and Natasha turned around to find Clint standing there with Rhodey by his side. He was dressed in a black and had this new haircut that didn’t really fit him. She was surprised to see him here and he looked at surprised as she was. She walked up to him and smiled slightly, she leaned and kissed his cheek softly. She turned around to look at the other men. “Well, I’m going to leave the time machine to you.” She informed them before going upstairs.

Rhodey followed her to the living room of the compound. “Hey, Nat. I didn’t think you’d come.” He said with a sympathetic smile. He quickly glanced around in careful way. “How’s James? Where is he?”

“At Tony’s.” She said and smiled as she added. “And he’s missing his uncle very much.”

“I miss him, too.” He paused and she sat down on the couch. “Already tired?”

“I’ve been reunited with Tony since he decided to come into my house while I was sleeping. Do you know how long two hours in a car with him can be?”

He chuckled and sat beside her. “Fine, I’ll give it to you. Is that why you went up there?”

“Yeah, also I needed to be away from Steve.” She looked at him. “He still doesn’t know and I’m afraid as hell about his reaction.”

“It’s normal, Nat. It’s because you’re feeling guilty.”

“You bet I am. This is not something small.”

“It’s gonna be okay, I’m sure of it.” Rhodey assured her.

_**3 days later** _

Natasha was sat among the remaining avengers in the dinner room of the facility. “We found the how of this time heist, now we need to find where and when.” Steve said as he was standing in front of the hologram.

They all spoke and gave information about what they each knew of the stone. It took them some more days to settle it all. They had all they needed by now, the when and the where. They had split in different teams, Steve was with Tony and Scott whereas Natasha was with Clint, Rhodey and Nebula. Thor and Rocket was the third team. They wrapped up for the night and all went to rest, tomorrow was going to be a big day for them and probably for the world.

“Can’t sleep?” Steve’s voice asked as he appeared beside Natasha on one of the balcony of the facility. “Are you anticipating tomorrow?”

She looked at him and nodded slightly. “I’m… terrified. What if something goes wrong?”

“What could go wrong?” Steve asked back.

“I don’t know, one of us could die or- or could be stuck in the past. There’s no way that everything is going to go all right. I mean, have you seen our lives? When we think things are doing become they just become worse.” She said looking back towards the ocean.

Steve looked at her and took her hand softly. “This is what life is all about. You shouldn’t fear it, you should accept it. Whatever happens tomorrow, we have to remember that we’re doing this whatever it takes.”

She closed her eyes slightly and repeated. “Yeah, whatever it takes.”

He kissed her head softly. “Come on, we should rest.”

Natasha was awoken by the clock situated on her  bedside table. It was turned off before she could move. She opened her eyes and saw Steve laying under the sheets with her, both fully dressed. She smiled slightly at him but she couldn’t help the fear that invaded her body. “Today’s the day.” She said. 

“Yeah,” Steve said.

_ T rue love will hold on to those whom it has held _


	4. Chapter 4

_Abiit nemine salutato_

**Chapter 4: A visi** **t** **on Vormir**

_**Vormir, 2014** _

The ship Natasha and Clint were in landed on the said planet of death. "Wow..." Clint said as he stepped out of the ship. "Under different circumstances, this would be totally awesome." He referred to the scenery the planet offered.

Natasha looked at Clint and gave him a smile. The two friends of long date start walking towards the mountain and climb it together without saying a thing. The woman was dying to tell her best friend about her child but she had promised herself she wouldn't say a thing before everybody was brought back. Tired of the silence she spoke up in a jokingly way. "I bet the raccoon didn't have to climb a mountain."

Clint let out a chuckle and kept climbing. "Technically, he's not a raccoon, you know."

"Whatever." She scoffed amusingly. "He eats garbage."

They looked at each other with a smile and continued climbing. "Welcome." A groggily voice said. The two adults pulled out their weapons and pointed them to where the voice had came from. "Natasha, daughter of Ivan." The voice spoke up again. "Clint, son of Edith." There stood a flying person dressed in all black, its face was red and skeletal.

Natasha froze for a moment. Daughter of Ivan, she never heard the name of any of her parents before. It was the first time. She quickly recovered and tried to not let it paralyze her. "Who are you?"

"Consider me a guide... To you, and to all who seek the Soul Stone." The Stonekeeper said.

"Oh, good. You tell us where it is then we'll be on our way." She spoke up again her hands still holding her gun.

A smile crept up on the person's face. "Ah, liebchen... If only it were that easy." The red skin colored thing floated towards the cliff. Natasha and Clint looked at each other before following. The redhead was feeling skeptical about the thing's intentions. "What you seek lies in front of you.” It said. "As does what you fear."

They both frowned slightly at his explanation. Natasha let out a sigh before saying. "The stone is down there."

"Oh, great. We just climbed that damn mountain." Clint complained.

However, the red thing kept going with his explanation. "It is, for one of you. For the other... In order to take the stone, you must lose that which you love. An everlasting exchange, a soul for a soul."

They both looked worriedly at each other. They walked a little backwards to think about what to do. They kept silence, both of them lost in their thoughts. Natasha was sitting on a log, her eyes looked empty and her hands were over her mouth. She kept thinking about what to do. If she jumped, her friends would lost her and she would never see her child ever again. If Clint jumped, he wouldn't get to see his family again and they would come back in a world where he would no longer be there. The choice was hard.

Clint watched the Stonekeeper with a careful look, he was, out of the two of them, the most skeptical now. "How's it going?" He asked. "Jesus... Maybe he's making this shit up."

Natasha drifted her eyes to him. "No, I don't think so."

He was the one who scoffed this time. "Why? 'Cause he knows your Daddy's name?

She shook her head and gave him a sad look. "I didn't." She informed him, she never told him that she had no clue about who her parents were or was. "Thanos left here with the stone without his daughter, it's not a coincidence."

The archer sighed, he knew she was right. "Yeah. Sorry." He apologized after realizing he had been kind of mean to her.

Natasha took a deep breath. "Whatever it takes."

"Whatever it takes." Clint repeated in a determined voice.

Natasha stood up and walked to where Clint was. "If we don't get that stone, billions of people stay dead."

"Then I guess we both know who it's gotta be." He said taking her hand in his.

She smiled softly. "I guess we do." She said before taking Clint's hand with her other and squeezed it softly. Their eyes crossed the other and he raised up an eyebrow.

"I'm starting to think, we've been meaning different people here, Natasha."

She looked at him intensely. "For the last five years I've been trying to do one thing, get to right here. That's all it's been about, bringing everybody back."

"Oh, don't you get all decent on me now." He slightly shook his head.

"What? You think I wanna do it?" She breathed slowly. "I'm trying to save your life, you idiot."

"Yeah well, I don't want you to, because I..." He trailed off. "Natasha, you know what I've done. You know what I've become." He declared with emotion.

She shook her head. "Clint, I don't judge people on their worst mistakes."

"Maybe you should."

"But you didn't." She reminded me. "No matter what I had done you never once judged me."

"You're a pain in my ass right now, you know that?" He chuckled slightly.

Natasha gave him a smile and they both leaned in, they laid their foreheads against each other. "Okay. You win." He whispered softly. They pulled back and Clint smiled at Natasha before knocking her to the ground. "Tell my family I love them."

She tackled him to the ground holding out her arm towards him. "You tell them yourself." She electrocuted him with one of her widow bites and ran towards the cliff.

Only, Clint got up and shot an explosive arrow next to her and Natasha got knocked out. He then ran towards the cliff and jumped.

Natasha jumped after him and hooked him up to a grappling hook. He grabbed her hand so she wouldn't fall. "Damn you!" He yelled after her.

She looked at him with a soft and encouraging smile. "Let me go." She said, in almost a whisper.

"No, please. No." He begged tearing up. He couldn't do that, couldn't let her die.

"It's okay..." She replied before adding. "Tell my son I love him."

"Please! No..." He said sadly.

Natasha kicked herself against the wall and fell off the rope. Her body plummeted on the cold ground of Vormir. Clint turned away his head, he couldn't take in the view of his best friend on the ground like that, dead. He looked back down to find her surrounded by blood, the tears were falling like rivers.

A boom in the sky sent Clint in a pool of water with the Soul Stone in his hand. He hit the ground out of sadness. She was gone, she died. Suddenly, his quantum suits activated and he shrank back to the present day. He was soon joined by the others returning from their journeys.

Bruce looked on his right and asked. "Did we get them all?"

Rhodey raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You telling me this'll actually work?" He asked out of surprise and a chuckle followed.

Steve nodded as he slightly smile but everybody paused and started to realize someone was missing. Clint dropped on his knees, his eyes filled with tears. The blonde soldier dropped his smile and looked at Clint. "Clint... Where's Nat?" Bruce asked.

Clint looked forwards, his eyes were  looking nowhere and  were  teary, he kept silent. The silence from  him told them what they needed to know, Natasha was no longer alive. Hulk stepped out and hung his head low. Steve shook his head and walked away from the platform. He couldn't believe this, he couldn't realize that she was dead. After losing everybody, he hadn't thought he'd lose her too.

The tears were threatening to fall, he didn't even get to tell her goodbye. He didn't even get to declare his feelings for her. He heard steps behind him but he didn't care, he just kept walking. He needed to be alone.

"Steve!" He heard Tony call out his name but he just kept going forward. "Steve, wait!"

The man made of iron started running and arrived before his friend. Steve didn't look at him and tried to walk away. "Steve..." Tony said.

"No." He replied, his voice cracking and he backed away.

"Steve." Tony said and put his hands on Steve's upper arms. "Look at me."

The soldier shook his head and hung it low. He couldn't face the truth. "I know it hurts, I loved her, too. Maybe not in the way you did but I did love her." He told him. "Natasha... She gave me something for you that she actually wanted to give you herself but I will do it."

"I don't care, I just want to be alone."

"Steve, it's important. You will want to have this." He assured him. "Come with me and see for yourself."

_**Tony's cabin, 2023** _

Tony pulled his car over and turned off the engine. Steve was looking outside of the car, it seemed he was lost in his thoughts.

"Come on, we're here." Tony said, softly.

Steve hummed and got out of the car. The billionaire did so, too and walked towards his house. The door opened and a little girl came running towards him. "Daddy!" She yelled happily and jumped into his arms. Tony smiled hugging his daughter, she was the only source of comfort he had and of course, Pepper was too but it wasn't the same. "Hey, pumpkin." His kissed her head and held her on his left hip.

Steve looked at them then followed the two when Tony started walking towards his house. They entered the house and Pepper frowned, she knew he wasn't to be there so soon. She noticed the hint of pain in his eyes and in Steve's whole face. She knew something bad had happened, otherwise Natasha would've been there as well.

Tony set down Morgan and walked to Pepper. He took her in his arms hugging her, she returned his hug in a comforting manner. "She didn't make it." He told her, sadly.

Steve closed his eyes as he heard those words. He wanted to shout and cry, the pain was insurmountable. "Where is he?" Tony asked a few moment later and Steve opened his eyes, who were they talking about?

"Upstairs." The strawberry haired woman replied. "With Happy."

He let his lips found hers in a soft kiss and nodded. "Come with me." He then said as he looked backwards at Steve.

The soldier said a soft 'Hello' to Pepper before following Tony upstairs. He took him to a bedroom and the blonde man looked inside the room. He saw that Happy was there, he waved at him but then his hand dropped and his mouth hung open as his eyes landed on the child beside him. He had the same fiery red hair as Natasha did.

He couldn't believe this, she had a child. The boy noticed that two people came into the room and his eyes lifted to Steve. A small gasp escaped from the hundred year old man as he looked into his eyes. They had the same baby blue eyes and the same nose.

He had a child. Natasha had his child. He felt the tears beam up at his eyes once again. His eyes drifted to Tony in confusion then back to the child, his child.

“She was afraid to tell you about him.”

_She went away without bidding anyone farewell_


	5. Chapter 5

_Si vis pacem, para bellum_

**Chapter 5: Entering the endgame**

“It worked!” Scott yelled as he looked through the window at the small garden where sun was reflecting on a tree as some flying animals surrounded it. They all smiled happily. Bruce, who was on the ground, looked up at the window on the ceiling. He saw that something was coming their way. “Guys-” He began but everybody was squished apart. The compound had been destroyed along with all of their memories by God knows what.

“ _Who are you?” The innocent voice asked as his head titled on the side and looked at the two men. One he knew, the other he didn’t._

“ _Your father.” Tony said as he looked at Steve whose eyes grew three sizes bigger. “I know Nat would want this to be done the proper way. Steve, this is James, your son. James, this is Steve, your father.”_

_The soldier tried to keep together his emotions for the child sake’s who didn’t know what happened to his mother. It was hard to understand that Natasha was dead, but it was harder to know she left this world with a child behind, their child. He walked to the child and crouched down to his size. His eyes looked at him and he couldn’t help but see himself and Natasha in him, in James._

“ _You awe my father?” The child asked innocently._

“ _I- I…” He trailed off, what if it wasn’t true? What if it the father was somebody else? Oh, hell. As if he could even think that this child wasn’t his. “I am.”_

_James had a small smile across his lips as he dropped the toy he had in his hands. He stood up on his small legs and walked towards Steve. The little boy laid his head on Steve’s chest and wrapped his arms around the adult. The blonde man couldn’t hold his emotions any longer, he let himself fall into his son’s hug and cried softly._

Steve woke up on the ground, he was laying covered in ashes. He grunted as he got up and looked around. Everything was a mess, everything was destroyed. “No,” He said softly as he spotted something on the ground. He walked closer and saw Natasha’s ballet shoes shattered on the ground. He picked them up and anger filled his body at whoever destroyed them and the compound.

“Cap!” He heard Tony call out from behind him. He dropped his hand, but kept the ballet shoes in a tight grip, and turned around. The brown haired man had suited up in the Iron Man suit, only his face wasn’t yet covered.

Steve rushed to him and checked his body quickly for any signs of hurt. “You alright?” He asked worriedly.

“Yeah.” Tony assured him with a nod and held out his shield to him. “You lose this again, I’m keeping it.”

He took the shield and attached it on his arm. He looked around quickly. “What happened?”

“We messed with time, it tends to mess back. You’ll see.” He shrugged. “Come.” Tony said and walked with Steve to where Thor stood. “Would you look at that?” He asked as his head turned to his right.

“What-” The solider started but stopped when he saw what _–_ _or mostly who –_ he was talking about. He noticed that Thanos was there, sitting on some runes a few feet from them.

“What’s he been doing?” Tony asked.

“Absolutely nothing.” Thor replied as his eyes kept fixing the reason his depression started.

“Where are the stones?” Steve asked looking at Tony then back to Thanos.

“Somewhere under all this,” He said pointing his finger around the mess that the compound had became. “All I know is he doesn’t have them.”

Steve raised his arm where his shield was and said. “So we keep it that way.”

“You know it’s a trap, right?” Thor said in a rugged voice.

“Yeah and I don’t much care.” Tony replied.

“Good, just as long as we are in agreement.” He said and he stretched out both of his hands to summon both Stormbreaker and Mjolnir. As the thunder cracked Thor’s casual clothes transformed into his famous armor and cape. “Let’s kill him properly this time.”

The powerful holy trinity walked ahead to confront Thanos. He looked menacing and offensive at the same time. “You could not live with your own failure.” He began talking. “And where did that bring you?” He rhetorically asked. “Back to me. I thought by eliminating half of life, the other half would thrive.”

The three heroes looked at Thanos with anger, all of them was on their guards about the things he might do.

“But you’ve shown me that’s impossible and as long as there are those that remember what was, there will always be those that are unable to accept what can be. They will resist.” He continued.

“Yep.” Tony interrupted his monologue. “We’re all kinds of stubborn.”

“I’m thankful, because now I know what I must do.” Thanos said and stood up. “I will shred this universe down to its last atom.” He turned his back on them to put on his helmet that was on on his weapon. “And then… with the stones you’ve collected for mz, create a new one. Teeming with life but knows not what it has lost but only what it has been given. A grateful universe.”

Steve clenched his fists in anger. He couldn’t wait until the moment they’d finally kill him. “Born out of blood.” He said, venous in his voice.

“They’ll never know it, because you won’t be alive to tell them.” Thanos replied and with that simple sentence, the fight began.

The three men fought each of them with Thanos. Tony got knocked out, Thor almost got slaughtered by his won weapon and Steve managed to pick up Mjolnir before hurting Thanos but for not long because he as well got knocked on the ground, too.

However, Steve didn’t give up. Despite the injuries he had, he’d always fight against the bullies. He arranged his shield with a grunt and got up. He looked at the horizon and saw that Thanos’ army had came. He sighed and walked forward, he was ready to stand against a whole army to protect the world, and the universe. “Cap.” He heard a voice he hadn’t heard for so long. “Cap. We’re coming.” He heard the voice said.

Shock passed through his whole face, it had really worked. “On your left.” Sam’s voice spoke again and Steve turned on his left. He saw a magical portal open and three figures stepped from it. It was T’challa, Shuri and Okoye. He smiled sadly as he saw everybody come out from different portals. They were all back – _almost_ all.

Everyone joined on the battlefield and the fight between the two armies began after Steve finally pronounced those two amazing words. “Avengers…. Assemble!”

Then they ran and fought the fight of their lives. Some of the people reunited with the ones they had missed like Tony and Peter but what was more important was to get to the mini van to get the stones back in the right times.

Only, Thanos managed to get the stones and Tony fought with him to get them back. Thanos raised his right hand looked at the few Avengers that were standing before him. Tony was on the ground grunting, Steve was on his side out of breath. Captain Marvel stood before him and faced Thanos, Valkyrie flew to them and stood on the other side of Tony.

He watched as the rest of the Avengers joined them, he smirked seeing the people around falling on the battlefield. “I told you. I Am Inevitable.” He snapped his finger smiling like the madman he was.

“Ahhh!” Peter Quill screamed falling on the ground. “Noo! Thanos got us again!” He said rolling on his side. The avengers watched the guardians of the galaxy, except Gamora and Nebula, fall on the ground. What. The. Hell. Steve thought.

Then they all started laughing when Thanos didn’t understand what had happened. Actually, nothing happened, he looked at the Infinity Gauntlet and the stones were gone. His eyes landed on the Avengers who were now smiling.

Tony smiled softly as the stones took place on his gauntlet. He grunted, Carol took one of his hand while Valkyrie put a hand on his shoulder. “And… we are… The Avengers.” He said and snapped his finger.

Fear appeared on Thanos’ face as all of the Avengers took on the power of the stones and his army began to disappear.

Nebula ran to Thanos as he sat down. “My daughter…”

“Father… You deserved it!” She screamed and took his own weapon. “You’re a monster, a madman, Thanos. Today is the day you finally fall.” She raised up the weapon and plugged it through Thanos’ neck cutting off his head. His head fell on the floor, his mouth agape as it turned into dust as well as his body. She released the weapon and turned to the Avengers, all of them were on their knees as they let go of the hands. Everybody was sweating, covered in ashes and were grunting. 

Tony released the stones and collapsed on the ground. Rhode y  rushed to his side  worriedly, the stones were supposed to be too powerful for them all . “You all right, Stank?”  He asked.

He chuckled and nodded slightly. “Of course. Just need a minute to breath.”

Peter ran to him. “We won, Mr Stark! We did it!” He hugged him tightly raising him up from the ground. “We won.”

Tony hugged him back and smiled. “Yes, kid. We won.” He hugged Pepper when she joined them into the hug.

Steve smiled sadly as he looked at them from afar he had removed his helmet and held his broken Shield on his arm and Mjolnir in his other hand. They were a happy family. Pepper had joined them and kissed Tony holding him tight. Tony looked at Steve and smiled. “How about a Shawarma?”

He chuckled and looked around sighing. “There’s something I gotta do, first. Do me a favor, take care of James while I’m away.”

“I don’t need to be taken care of.” Bucky’s voice came from behind Steve.

He turned around smiling. “But James Rogers does.” He smiled and walked to him hugging him. “I’m happy to have you back, Bucky.” He said. “Nice bun, by the way.”

Bucky chuckled and pulled away. “Thank you, punk.” He smiled.

Everyone around the field greeted their loved ones. They cried, hugged, kissed and laughed. A few hours later, Hulk/Banner created another time machine so Steve could bring the stones back to the right time. Sam and Bucky were present as well. “Remember.. you have to return the stones at the exact moment you got them. Or you’re gonna open up a bunch of nasty alternative realities.”

“Don’t worry Bruce. Clip all the branches.” Steve reassured. And closed the case

“You know I tried… when I had the gauntlet, the stones. I really tried to bring her back.” Bruce said softly and looked at Steve. “I miss her, man.”

Steve looked back at him. “Me, too.” He turned around and Sam stepped to him. “You know, if you want, I can come with you.” Sam offered.

Steve smiled at him and shook his head looking around then at him. “You’re a good man, Sam. This one’s on me, though.”

He goes over to Bucky and smiled. “Don’t do anything stupid ‘till I get back.” Bucky sighed happily and looked around thinking for a moment. “How can I? You’re taking all the stupid with you.” He said smiling softly and they hugged each other.

Steve pulled away and went over to the Quantum portal and donned the Quantum suit. “How long is this gonna take?” Sam asked as he looked at Steve. “For him? As long as he needs. For us? Five seconds.”

Steve held the case in one hand and picked up Mjolnir in the other.

“Ready, Cap? Alright. We’ll meet you back here. Okay?”

“You bet.” Steve replied confidently.

“Going quantum. Three, two, one...” Banner said as he tapped on his machines. He disappeared into the quantum portal.

_If you want peace, prepare for war_


	6. Chapter 6

_Serva me, servado te_

**Chapter 6: Aftermath**

Bruce, Bucky and Sam stood around the quantum portal as they watched Steve go. The Winter soldier turned around the two other men and asked. “Hey, guys. Do you know what Steve meant about ‘James Rogers’? He certainly did not mean me.”

“Of course he did not, you’re not married. But, no. I don’t know what he meant.” Sam replied as he looked at Bucky.

“Boys!” Pepper called out from the porch. “Come inside a minute.”

“You guys go ahead, I’ll stay here until Steve comes back.” Bruce said as he looked at them with a small smile. “He should be back already.”

Bucky gave the big man a sad smile. “I don’t think he’s coming back. He had the chance to go back to the life he has always wanted, it’s normal he took it.” He looked at Sam who had a sad face he couldn’t really hide and walked with him inside the house.

Bruce looked at the quantum portal and let out a sigh. Bucky was right, why would Steve come back?

“Uh, Bruce. You should come see this.” Sam said from the porch, he and Bucky stood at the door frame and they both looked inside the house.

The 7 PhD’s man walked towards the house letting the Quantum Portal on, just in case. He climbed on the porch and looked inside the house. Tony and Pepper were in their living room with Morgan. After the fight, Peter stayed with them a little bit before going in town to see his Aunt May. Happy went along with him and Rhodey had stayed with the Starks. This is was all normal, the only thing that could step out of normality is the little boy with them who looked exactly like a combination of Steve and Natasha who was sitting on Rhodey’s lap.

Bucky and Sam who had been on the run with them never realized that they could’ve been a thing. They never acted like a couple or like two persons who could be _doing it_. What had happened those last five years? Things were so confusing. The three of them looked at each other with surprise, even Bruce had not idea about this.

“Yeah, it was new to us, too.” Tony said when nobody dared to talk.

“Well, I guess that’s what Steve meant by James Rogers.” Bucky said before walking inside the house. He went to where Rhodey and James were and crouched down to the child’s level. “Hi, Buddy. I’m Bucky, your father’s best friend.” He said holding out his hand for him to take.

The child smiled, he had Natasha’s smile, and took Bucky’s hand in his. “I know you. Mommy talks about you sometimes.”

“Does she?” Bucky asked, a smile crossing his lips.

“Yeah,”

“Did she ever talk about me?” Sam chided in as he walked closer to the kid. “I’m Sam.”

James looked up at Sam and shook his head. “No.”

“Oh, come on, the falcon?” He tried again.

He shook his head again and shrugged. “No.” He smiled at Sam. “But I know birdie.”

“Birdie? I don’t-” Sam sighed. “If that child ain’t Natasha’s.”

“Where’s my mom?” James asked and each adults drew in a breath at the kid’s question. “I miss her.”

“James…” Rhodey started. “Your mom…”

He turned his head around and looked at his uncle. “What about her?”

“She…” He sighed and couldn’t bear to say it to the child.

“Maybe right now is not the good time, we should wait until Steve comes back.” Pepper suggested as she saw her friend struggle. She knew nobody could ever be ready to tell a child about one of his parent’s death.

“Yeah… About that, we don’t know if Steve is gonna come back.” Bucky said. “He could be getting the life you told him to get.” He looked at Tony as the words left his mouth.

“Surely.” Tony replied.

The metal armed guy got up on his feet, his eyes were still on Tony. “Could we speak for a minute, please?”

Tony passed his hand over his face and looked over at Pepper who gave him an encouraging smile. The two men never had the time to talk about what The winter soldier did to Tony’s parents and Bucky wanted to apologize. In his mind, he was the reason the avengers have drifted apart so many years ago and he thought that if it wasn’t for him, Sam, Steve and Natasha would have been free.

“Of course.” The billionaire replied and stood up. He shook his head towards the kitchen for Bucky to follow him which he did. He took two glasses from the drawer and filled them with water then he handed one to Bucky.

He took it and looked at Tony. “Look, I wanted to tell you how much I was sorry for what the winter soldier did, for what I did. I know that apologizing won’t bring your parents back but I feel like I needed to apologize to you. I also want to say sorry for being the reason you, Steve and the rest drifted apart all of those years ago. It occurs to me that, maybe, if that hadn’t happened, things would’ve gone differently with Thanos. Anyway, I’m sorry.”

Tony sipped his water as he listened to Bucky’s words. “Bucky… I… I want to apologize for my behavior. I have not been the better man back and I had time to think this through, seven years is quite a long time. Over the years, especially after Morgan was born, I think I might have forgiven you. You will always be the man who killed my parents even if it wasn’t you and I might hold it on to you but… I want to try to be a better man.” He informed him. “I forgive you, Bucky but it might takes some times to fully trust you.”

He looked at Bucky who had a relieved face on. “Thank you, Tony.” He held out his hand for him to shake and the inventor took his hand.

A strange noise was coming from outside and the two men turned their heads towards the window at the same time. “Was that the quantum portal?” Bucky asked.

“Only one way to know.” Tony replied.

They walked out of the kitchen and followed everybody outside. They looked at the portal and they let out a breath of relief. Steve stood there with the box where the stones had been put in. He walked down the stairs and looked at everybody who looked at him as well.

James was the first one to step out of the small crowd to greet his father. It was the second time he was seeing him and he was very happy. He walked to him and went to hug him when Steve crouched down to his level. The son and father hugged.

_**New York, 2023 one week later** _

“May she rest in peace.” The priest told as he crossed his fingers over his body.

It was a rainy day, how ironical for a funeral. The avengers have decided to have a funeral for Natasha so they and the world could say goodbye to the great Black Widow. James was present among the adults even though he didn’t really understand what was going on.

Steve was sitting next to his son and had an upbeat look on his face. Tony was next to him and he put a comforting hand on his upper back.

The priest finished talking and walked away. After that, a few people that hadn’t really known Natasha left as well. It was only the Avengers and a few Shield agents.

“Is she around?” Tony asked with discretion to Steve who looked at him.

“Yeah, she would have not missed it for the world.” He replied before adding. “Can you watch James for a minute, please?”

“Sure, which one?” He asked as he gestured to the three James sitting next to each other.

Steve shook his head out of amusement and stood up. He walked a little backwards making sure nobody was seeing him or following him. He stepped next to a figure who stood from afar of the funeral with a back umbrella. “How does it feel?”

“To assist your own funeral?” The woman asked. “Weird… Really weird but somehow normal.”

He looked at the woman. “Normal? How come?”

“Over the years, I have led many lives that weren’t my own and it wasn’t until James that I found who I really want to be.” She said. “Despite being considered a hero for years I have always wanted to give up on that life and retire.”

“Now you can.” He assured her as he took her hand. “You are a free woman now, Natasha.”

She turned her face to him and a smile came over her lips. “Yeah, all thanks to you.”

_**Vormir, 2014** _

The Captain first arrived  on Vormir. Before returning any of the stones on earth, he intended on getting his love back. He was going to do anything to save her, to bring her back to their family, to h im . He walked for awhile and climbed the mountain. “Where is she?” He muttered under his breath as he a rrived at the top .

He stopped when he saw a shadow lurking in the dark. “Natasha?” He asked as he raised up Mjolnir in his hand just in case it wasn’t her. He heard a chuckle and the shadow stepped out revealing his face. “Greetings, Captain.” The Red Skull said smirking.

Steve’s face fell. How was this possible? What the hell was he doing here? “You gotta be shitting me.” He said.

“You came for the girl, I suppose.” The Red Skull said. “You are wasting your time.”

“The rule is, a soul for a soul. You bring her back and I give you your dear stone.” Steve said looking at him. “I’m not going to leave without her, you know this.”

“You see Captain, it’s not that easy. I can’t bring back a soul that doesn’t want to be brought back.” He started. “Your friend does not want to come back. Give me the stone and let her be.”

Steve started to feel his blood boil as he became angry. “Lies! Bring her back!”

The Red Skull sighed and raised his hand. “See for yourself.” He moved his fingers and Natasha appeared in a hollow of light. She looked beautiful than ever even though she was confused. She looked around and saw Steve. She smiled slightly then remembered what happened. “Steve...” She trailed off.

He walked up to her and took her hands. “Natasha,” He breathed out. “It’s time to go home.”

She pulled back her hands shaking her head. “No, Steve. I can’t go back. It’s impossible, you know it better than anyone.”

“Yes, yes you can. If- if I give the stone back I can get you back. I’m ready to bargain with the devil himself to make you come back to us, to me, to James.”

She gasped when she heard her son’s name, she bowed her head refusing to meet his pleading baby blue eyes. “He’s better off without me, Steve.” She whispered. “I was always ready to die.”

He walked closer to her and raised her chin with his hand. “Natasha, look at me.” He ordered softly. “He deserves to grow up with his mother, he can’t be better off without the best woman in the world. You are a good mother, Nat and not matter what you did you deserve to live the life you want.”

_Save me, and I will save you_


	7. Chapter 7

_Si vales, valeo_

**Chapter 7: Our new life**

_**New York, 2023** _

Natasha smiled gratefully at Steve. "I wanted to thank you  Steve… for saving me, for giving me James and for always  being the good man you wished to be."

He smiled at her and squeezed her hand  with gentleness . "Come on,  we should go somewhere warmer. You could catch a cold or something,  I don’t think you would like that. "

"Yeah, but in a minute." She said and turned her whole body to Steve. "Can you take James home? There's still something I need to do."

"Of course.” He looked at her and saw the determination in her eyes, he wouldn't stop her even if he wanted to. “Come back..." He told her before kissing her cheek with a certain softness. He pulled back and looked into her beautiful emerald eyes.

She smiled, touched at the worry of the man. "Don't worry." She replied and watched Steve walk back to the crowd around her grave. It was strange to tell herself that she was dead, that to the world's eyes she no longer existed. She watched the soldier pick up their son and say something to Tony who nodded. Slowly, the adults started to get into their cars and leave. Natasha waited patiently under her umbrella as she fixed her eyes on the grave from afar.

After a moment, she saw a figure walk towards the grave  and that was who just wanted to see . The person was dressed in all black and their head was covered by a hood  protecting them from the rain . She smiled softly,  she knew who it was and she knew that person knew about her being alive . 

She quickly glanced around before walking  slowly  towards the person, her shoes making squishing sounds on the soak grass  when he feet touched the ground . She kept walking until she stood at the person's side.

"Who are you going to be now?" The mysterious person asked with a hint of a Russian accent in their voice. "You blew your covers years ago."

Natasha looked down at the grave seeing her name engraved on it along with her date of birth and presumed date of death. It was a really strange feeling, it felt like she was in a nightmare she would soon overcome. "I will just be myself, the one I always refused to be... I'm going to be Natalia Romanova."

"Are you aware that it is close to Natasha Romanoff?" The person asked. "You could still become Natasha Rogers." The voice told with a hint of amusement in their voice.

"Keep dreaming, Yelena." The mother said. "Steve and I... We're not— We haven't had time to talk about _this_ yet but if I ever become Natasha or Natalia Rogers it will not be because I will need an identity." She looked at her and smiled. "You could come with us, you know."

"Where to?" Yelena asked. "In your small apartment with the super soldier? Keep dreaming Nat." She said mimicking the woman's previous words. "No offense, of course."

"Obviously not." She replied with amusement. "James and I aren't going to stay in Steve's apartment forever. We will move out, eventually, but this is not why I decided to stay. Yelena I'm serious when I say that you could stay with us and be out of danger."

Yelena let out a sigh and looked back at her friend, her sister. "You had your redemption and I know that someday I will, too, but surely not now."

"Why not? You can get it now, Yelena. You already went through too much and I know you also want to change your life for good." Natasha argued.

"I don't know... I don't think I'm ready to give up on everything just right now. I want to find myself just like you found yourself before abandoning this... Life." Belova replied with a smile. "Have a happy life, Nat, you deserve it. We'll see each other soon."

"Sooner than we think." Natasha said and to her huge surprise, Yelena wrapped both arms around her. "Take care of you." She told her as she returned her embrace.

"Yeah, you too." The blonde woman said before walking away and disappearing among the cemetery. Natasha watched her  leave then eyed her grave with a slight smirk. She was getting her life, the one she had always wanted to get. Being free, having a family, having a child and having friends she could count on.

"Goodbye, old life." She declared and slowly, walked away from her grave. Once again, her feet made squishing sounds with each steps she took. She went to her car and drove home or  also called, Steve's place.

The day Steve saved Natasha, they had gone together to put back the stones at the right time and it left them some time to talk. They had decided to have a discussion about who they were, who they had become now they had a child. They had both agreed on saying that they were more than just friends, they could not deny what had happened on the run each time they crossed paths. They agreed on staying the way they are and see where this would take them. And, about James, they had decided to raise him together. They said they would live in Steve's apartment until the compound gets built up again and they would move there so they could live close to each other which was easier for James.

In over a week, the little boy had gotten used to having a father along with his mother. It was something that had made him very happy, to know that there weren't just his mother by his side. Now, he had a bunch of uncles and aunts and especially a father. He loved living in Steve's small apartment because no matter what they'd be close. Natasha thought it would have been awkward or weird if she lived with Steve after so many years apart but it was far from being like that. To her eyes, it was just normal, normal and wonderful. It made her realize how much she had missed Steve and how much she enjoyed being by his side.

"Hey, I'm home." Natasha said when she walked into the apartment.

"Mommy!" James yelled as he ran to his mother and jumped into her arms. She smiled happily and hugged her child, she gave him a kiss on the cheek before setting him on her lap. She looked around expecting Steve to be there but instead Bucky was there.

"He was called on a mission or something like that." Bucky replied when he sensed the question that Natasha was going to ask him. "Fury needed him."

"Do you know why, exactly?" She then asked as she  pulled James’ hair on the right side .

"No, he didn't say." The metal arm man shrugged  then added. "There is not a threat upon the world, this much I know."

"Thank you, Bucky." She replied thankfully.

He smiled at her and slightly scratched the back of his head. "Hey, um, I hope you don't mind I brought a little something for James."

"Anything but a weapon is fine, actually." She jokingly said.

"Wait, mom! I'll show you!" The boy excitedly said as he wiggled out of his mother's embrace.

Natasha chuckled as she let him go, he ran to his bedroom and some fumbling were heard. The redhead woman raised an eyebrow towards Bucky's direction. "Is his bedroom a mess or is he actually just looking for what you got him?"

"I would say a bit of both?" Bucky replied with an innocent voice.

"Are you asking me?" Natasha said smiling.

"I don't think so." He replied with a chuckle and settled on the edge of the couch.

"I found it!" James yelled from his bedroom before running back to the leaving room. He was hovering over his head a child sized Captain America Shield that he was proud to have. The shield was blocking his view and he bumped into something, or mostly someone since he heard a slight hiss of pain. The child was mortified to have hurt somebody, he didn’t dare to look up.

Only, the Shield was pulled up and he could see his father looking down at him with a smile on his face. “Hi there, little hero.” He greeted his son and went on his knees to his size.

“Hi, daddy.” James, suddenly all shy, replied. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, don’t worry Champ.” He said and kissed his head. “See you got yourself a shield like mine.”

“Uncle Bucky gifted it to me.” He proudly said.

“Did he?” He asked and looked up from his son to his best friend who was still sitting on the edge of the couch. “And did you thank him?”

“Yes!” James said smiling.

Steve ruffled with his child’s hair and got back up. He looked at Natasha who was already glancing his way and he walked to her. He put a kiss on her cheek for the second time that day and she smiled at him. “Welcome to your new life, Nat.”

“No.” She said shaking her head softly, she looked at Steve with a certain tenderness before grabbing one of his hands with both of hers. “Welcome to _our_ new life.”

_When you are strong, I am strong_


	8. Chapter 8

_Amor vincit omnia_

**Chapter 8: The final days**

_**New York, 2023** _

_**Three months later, in December** _

"Hurry up, James!" Natasha called out from her new living room in the new Avengers building. The little boy rushed to the living room to his mother's side and looked up at her. "I'm all ready!" He said rearranging his backpack.

"Whoa, that's a big bag. What did you put in it?"

"Everything that I'll need." He told her with the same boyish smile that his father had. He grabbed his mother's hand and kissed it. "Bye-Bye, mommy."

She chuckled and looked at him. "See you later, sweetheart."

He ran towards the elevator and called for it. When the doors opened, he got inside and waved at his mother. Natasha waved back before saying. "FRIDAY, take him carefully down the building."

"Of course, Mrs Rogers." The AI replied.

"Oh, no, no, no. It's Miss Romanoff." She said shaking her head.

"My bad." The voice told before shutting up and taking James to the lobby.

Natasha cleared her throat and walked to the living to see Steve sitting on the couch with a book in his hands. She smiled softly and sat next to him, she leaned her head downwards to see what book he was reading and her smile grew when she saw that it was a book she had suggested him to read years ago. Her head looked around their living room and her smile never left her face. The building had been quickly built back up so everyone could move back in. However, Tony decided to stay in his cabin with his daughter and wife.

There now was two people sharing a floor. Steve shared his with Natasha and James, Sam was with Bucky, Wanda with Carol when she came on Earth. Clint went back to his farm and Bruce had flew to Norway to look after the new King of Asgard, Valkyrie. Strange and Wong went back to England whereas Thor left with the guardians of the Galaxy. Scott returned in San Francisco with his daughter and girlfriend. Finally, the wakandian went back to Wakanda. Peter stayed in New York with his aunt May which made Tony happy. They would sometimes visit each other and spend time together. Peter had grown close to Morgan over the few months and he taught her some tricks much to Pepper's despair.

The original had Avengers almost all retired by now. Tony, Thor, Bruce and Clint decided to retire to do the things they wanted to do. Most wanted to stay with their families while the others needed time for themselves.

Steve and Natasha had semi retired. They were still a part of the team but they weren't the first ones to be called on a mission. If things weren't threatening any kind of life, they wouldn't be called into the field. They had both decided to settle this so they could be with their son and since they lived in the same step, they could spend time as family anytime they wanted.

James had became a much happier child. He could now live like any other child or almost, he had both of his parents with a bunch of uncles and aunts. He absolutely loved being loved by so many people, his life was — _as he said—_ thrilling. He never knew who he would see or who would pick him up from school.

Natasha's heart was filled with joy and love for the big family that had reunited. She beamed with happiness that Steve and James got along so well. She was not surprised but somehow relieved that Steve had forgiven her for fleeing away with their child.

"Hey, Nat. Are you listening to me?" Steve's voice rang as he shook his hand before her eyes.

The woman snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Steve. "No, I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "I was just lost in my thoughts."

He nodded at her before repeating what he had said to her that she didn't hear. "There's this thing that I would like to take you to." He said and this is only now that Natasha noticed the light pink shade on his cheeks.

She couldn't help but smirk slightly at this and she looked into his nervous eyes. "What is it?"

"Well, uh—" He cleared his throat. "A restaurant."

She cracked up an eyebrow in slight surprise and decided to tease him a little bit. Just a little bit. "If that's your way of asking me out, that's really smooth Rogers."

He looked at her and chuckled nervously. "Is that a yes?"

"Oh, you want to take me on a date!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, yes. I would love to take you on a date." He admitted, his nervousness leaving place to his determination. Natasha stopped talking when she saw that he wasn't backing up on his attention. "We have a son together which created a special bond between us that will unite us till the end of time. But I know— We both know that even before you knew about James, there was this connection between us and I won't pretend that it's not true. I don't want to do this anymore."

Natasha looked at him and a smile appeared on her face. "We've been acting blind, haven't we?" She asked softly as she took his hand in hers.

"Yeah." He saw before his ocean eyes met her emerald ones. "So, Natasha Romanoff. Would you let me take you on a date?"

The mother's smile grew sizes as her whole body was flooded with happiness. "I shall let you, Steve Rogers." She replied before an amused yet happy chuckle escaped their mouths.

"Tonight, I'll pick up at 8pm." Steve told her with his boyish grin.

"What— Tonight?!" She exclaimed raising slightly from the couch. "What about—"

"James? He's going over at Tony's after his ice cream dream with Sam which will start only after Wanda drops him off from the park." Steve told her before he let out a laugh. "That's a lot of people taking care of him."

"Sure is." Natasha commented before saying. "8pm, you said?"

A huge smile plastered on Steve's face and he eagerly nodded. "I'll pick up, Miss."

"I hope so." She said and leaned in to kiss his cheek before she raised up from the couch. She looked up to the clock on the wall and checked the time. She went to her bedroom and looked through her closet for something to wear tonight. She took different pieces of clothes and laid them down on her bed.

***

Natasha was in her bathroom, she was putting on earrings that Steve had given her years ago for Christmas. She checked herself and went out of the bathroom, she picked up her heals and went to the living room. She sat on a chair and put on her heels then stood back up to take her her purse that was on the table.

She turned around when she heard somebody clear their throats from behind her.  She saw Steve standing there  with a bouquet of flowers. Roses. They were common but they were her favorites ones. He was  dressed in an evening suit and had his smile on his face. 

She returned his smile and looked over at him. “You look handsome.”

“You don’t look too bad yourself.” He replied and walked further to where she stood. “Actually, you look beautiful.”

“Thank you, Steve.” She said and looked down at the bouquet as a small smirk appeared on her face. “Are those for me?”

“No, Bucky gave them to me for Valentine’s Day.” He jokingly teased her.

She shook her head and scrunched her face. “Being sarcastic, I see. It doesn’t really suits you.” She shrugged a bit  with a smile.

“Whatever.” He chuckled and handed her the flowers.

Natasha  thanked him and told him that she’d get them into water before they left. Steve took her coat and gave it to her once they were ready to go. He took her to a restaurant nearby that they had both had wanted to try. It was chic but familial at the same time, they both already loved this place. 

A waiter came and gave them the menu when they were sat. Natasha and Steve dived into the menus and would steal glances to each other there and there. They ordered what they wanted and gave back the menus. Natasha's eyes locked with Steve’s and they both let out an awkward chuckle. She pulled back a branch of hair as she said. “I’m really not used to this.”

“Me, too.” He told her. “It’s my first date, you know. At least, the first one I can attend.”

“Oh, right!” She said with a face that proved that she just remembered it now. “Now I’m much more nervous, I don’t want to blow things up for you or even for us.”

“No, Nat. You won’t, that’s not possible.” He reached over the table and grabbed her hand. “There’s nothing you could do that would blow things up for me or us as you say. And, don’t be nervous. It’s not like we don’t know each other at all.” 

“You sure about that? There are still plenty things you don’t know about me.” She pointed out with a slight shake of her head.

“And you will tell me about them when you’re ready. Natasha, I asked you on date because I want to be something more than friends or co-parents.” He looked at her, one of his thumbs caressed her hand and he could see the ghost of a smile on her lips. “I have feelings for you, I want to be with you. I will be there, for as long as you want me.” 

“Steve...” Natasha let out a soft whisper. She licked her lips and removed her hands from his. Steve sighed and saw her standing up. This wasn’t what he was expecting, at all.

Natasha walked around the table and grabbed Steve’s cheeks before putting her lips on his. He was surprised, he thought she was gonna leave. He put a hand on her hair as he kissed her back. She pulled back and placed her hand on his chest. “I have feelings for you, too.” She looked into his eyes and smiles. “I love you, Steve.”

He smiled and kissed her again. “I love you, too, Natasha.”

_Love conquers all_


End file.
